cartes sous tables
by veronique2
Summary: Les conséquences d'un mensonge... Oscar/andre


Cartes sous table

Monsieur de Jarjayes était furieux, voila bien deux heures qu'il essayait de se calmer, mais en vain. Grand mère entra après avoir frappé.

"Je lui demande de venir?" bégayait la vieille nourrice.  
"Non, je vais encore attendre un peu, ou sinon je vais le tuer" hurla le général.  
"Bien" fit t'elle en refermant la porte.  
"Comment avez vous osé mon enfant!" gronda t'il.

Il se tourna en direction de l'arme du crime et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, encore. Il en frappa du poing sur bureau. Il fit demi tour, n'en supportant pas la vue et ce fut à ce moment qu'il la vit. Elle ferraillait avec André. Il serra les poings. Son regard acéré se dirigea vers André. Ce traître de roturier d'André.

" André, comment as tu osé laisser faire ça! J'avais confiance en toi!"

Finalement il n'y tint plus, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour crier d'un ton autoritaire :  
" OSCAAAAAAAR, DANS MON BUREAU MAINTENANT !!"

Le ton cinglant du chef de famille annonçait le pire. Oscar n'osait pas tourner la tête en direction de son géniteur. Se pouvait t'il qu'il sache? Se demandait t'elle.  
Elle regarda en direction d'André soupçonneuse.

" Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il s'agirait de... Qu'il serait au courant de..." dit André puis en lançant un regard réprobateur " Que je lui aurais dit !"

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea la tête haute vers le tribunal familial. André la regardait partir soucieux.

A peine fut t'elle entrée dans la pièce qu'elle la vit, plantée là en face d'elle à coté de son père. Sa robe de bal... Elle ne détourna pas cependant les yeux.

" EXPLIQUEZ MOI" hurla t'il en donna un coup violent au mannequin qui tomba par terre.  
Oscar ne vacilla pas.

" Vous avez porté le déshonneur à notre famille! Mais quelle folie vous a prit !!"

Oscar demeurait muette. Comment avait t'il su? Même si cela lui avait traversé l'esprit une demie seconde, elle savait qu'André ne l'aurait pas trahi et Grand-mère non plus. Par contre il y avait d'autres domestiques qui adoraient bavarder des dernières rumeurs. Le général tenait son épée fermement, se retenant de la dégainer et de lui trancher la gorge. Les mots raisonnaient encore dans sa tête :

" Il paraîtrait que votre fille, aurait dansé et fait les yeux doux à monsieur de Fersen. "

Il serra les poings. Le général ne supportait pas ce nordique arriviste qui entachait l'honneur de la Reine, du Roi, de la France, et maintenant de la famille de Jarjayes!

Jamais sa fille, même à sa demande, pour une mission pour le roi, n'avait accepté de porter les habits de sa condition et voila que pour ce comte Suédois, elle se mettait à aller au bal.

" Je sais tout mon enfant ! Arrêtez donc de vous murer dans votre silence !! Vous êtes tombée amoureuse de ce suédois ! Cet amant de bas étage, cette raclure qui déshonore la France, vous me faites honte ! Comment avez vous pu ! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU ?!" s'époumonait le général cette 

fois si en sortant son épée.

Jamais Oscar n'avait vu son père dans une telle colère. Cette fois, elle prit peur. Il semblait au bord de la folie, de plus il l'avait percé à jour. Peu lui importait sa vie, mais les mots haineux qu'il avait eut envers Fersen... Elle craignait le pire pour lui. Son père était capable du pire.

" Père!" interrompit t'elle " Vous vous trompez! "  
" Voyons cela, vous avez retrouvé la parole, alors éclairez moi"  
" Je ne suis pas amoureuse de monsieur de Fersen, je voulais juste voir l'effet que cela produirait de porter une robe."  
" Vous continuez à vous moquer de moi !! Même sur un ordre du roi vous avez refusé ! Me croyez vous stupide ? Je connais les femmes et leurs émotions qui les poussent à faire les choses les plus incongrues pour l'amour d'un homme !"  
" Je suis votre fils !" rétorqua t'elle  
" Baliverne, à ce bal vous étiez ma fille !! Vous mentez comme vous respirez ! Vous n'avez même pas le courage de vos actes !

Oscar ravala sa salive. Il fallait qu'elle protège Fersen de son père. Surtout qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'affaire. Ce n'était point sa faute si elle en était tombée amoureuse. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas avouer l'inavouable à son père non plus. Les tourments de son coeur, de quoi aurait t'elle l'air?

" Oscar !!" criait son père qui s'impatientait.  
" Oui ! Je voulais séduire ! Je voulais plaire, je voulais me sentir un femme." cria t'elle soudain énervée " Un seul jour dans toute ma vie que je vous ai dévouée"

Le général fut étonné et eu un moment de pause.  
" Enfin, vous commencez à être honnête mais vous mentez toujours..." menaçait t'il.  
" Je ne l'ai pas fait pour monsieur de Fersen ! Je ... Pour André " menti t'elle " Je voulais qu'André me voit en robe ! Mais il n'est pas au courant, il n'a rien fait, c'est juste moi ! J'ai perdu la tête une fois, oublions cela voulez vous et ne lui dites rien, je vais redevenir le fils que j'ai toujours été"

Le général se posa lourdement sur la chaise.  
Il n'était point dupe. Elle lui mentait encore. Si elle avait mis cette robe pour son ami d'enfance, elle s'y serait prise autrement, elle ne serait pas aller s'exposer devant tout Versailles pour danser avec cet vermine de suédois. Que diable si elle avait voulu séduire André, il n'y avait pas chose plus simple. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Sa fille allait trop loin pour protéger son amour et ce cancrelat qui l'avait séduite. Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre elle persista :

" Mais tout est revenu dans l'ordre sachez le et il ne s'est jamais douté de rien"

Elle avait du culot pensait le général et elle allait le payer.

" Bien, cela est tout de même fort embêtant ce penchant... J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'un jour ou l'autre cela arriverait. J'espérais seulement que vous vous en tiendriez à un lien fraternel mais..."  
" Oui c'est cela, fraternel, je me suis trompée, il n'y a rien..."  
" Que vous dites mais je ne peux laisser votre coeur s'affaiblir ainsi chaque jour à ses cotés. Je vais vous trouver un autre écuyer et l'envoyer loin de vous"

Oscar se leva d'un bond  
" Comment! Mais! Vous n'avez pas à le punir"

Qu'avait t'elle fait?  
" Je ne le punis pas, mais je me dois de vous protéger, vous ne pouvez plus rester à ses cotés"

Le général était satisfait, il attendait impatiemment que sa fille prise au piège, révèle son mensonge.

" Mais je ne crains rien ! Je vous assure. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, il n'y a rien, n'y aura jamais rien, je n'ai jamais été plus en sécurité qu'avec lui"  
" Vous avez porté une robe pour lui cependant... Et si je ne doute pas qu'il ne vous voit que comme un frère, vous venez malgré tout de m'avouer vos sentiments pour lui... S'il reste à vos côtés, votre coeur va souffrir de cet amour impossible, c'est de cela que je veux vous protéger "

Un cauchemar, Oscar vivait un cauchemar. Il allait envoyer André en Normandie. Son ami de toujours allait partir par sa faute alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

" Non! Père je vous en prie..." paniqua t'elle  
" Voyez, que j'ai raison, vous avez les larmes aux yeux... Vous êtes pâle et me suppliez de le laisser à vos cotés"  
" Ce n'est pas cela..."

Elle allait devoir avouer la vérité ou sinon André allait en payer le prix.

"Laissez moi maintenant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir"  
" Je ne partirai pas! Non"  
" Silence ! Ou je le fais chasser à l'instant!"

Son père n'était pas du genre à rire. Elle reviendrait lorsqu'il serait calmé. Une fois sortie, elle se sentait honteuse. Pourquoi diable avait t'il fallu qu'elle porte cette maudite robe qui ne lui avait amené que des ennuis et des peines de coeur.

" Alors que te voulait-il ?" demanda André qui l'avait rejoint sans qu'elle l'entende.

André... Il avait le regard soucieux. Elle se sentait misérable. Il fallait au moins qu'elle lui dise. Elle lui raconta donc toute l'affaire en n'en menant pas large. Il la laissa parler. Durant tout le résumé de la discussion, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il était stupéfait de ce qu'il entendait. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée. Il resta muet

" Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas réfléchi " ajouta t'elle  
" En effet, je me demande où tu as la tête..." rétorqua André fâché.

Pour protéger le suédois, elle l'avait mis en danger lui. Oscar le regardait

" Je vais tout lui dire... Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, tu ne vas pas partir en Normandie."

André ne répondit rien. Il se leva, l'air pincé. Oscar le sut immédiatement, il était fâché. Un courant d'air froid la parcourue. C'était chose rare qu'il se mette en colère mais lorsque cela se produisait... Le courroux était long, terriblement silencieux.

" André... "  
Grand mère entra soudain affolée dans la chambre d'Oscar

" Oscar, André, mes petits vite ! Le général veut vous voir"

Oscar et André se dirigeaient vers le bureau du général.

" Je vais tout lui dire" répétait Oscar devant un André qui ne lui jetait plus un regard, et ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Une fois dans le bureau. Le général remarqua tout de suite la froideur du jeune valet, et le désespoir de sa fille.

"Père, j'ai a vous parler, je vais tout vous dire" commença t'elle.  
" Vous allez épouser André" déclara soudainement le Général  
" Comment ? " firent les deux intéressés sous le choc  
" Comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez assez donné de votre personne pour moi, et si vous continuez votre carrière militaire, je peux bien vous accorder d'épouser l'homme que vous aimez!"

Il regardait sa fille qui était toute pale. Le général jubilait. Elle ne mentirait plus de si tôt.

" André, vous aurez une belle dote, des terres, je vous ferez mon héritier, je m'arrangerai pour que vous obteniez un titre"

André n'en revenait pas. Ces rêves les plus fous, se matérialisaient devant lui Son coeur s'emballait. Il regardait Oscar qui était toute paniquée et en avait perdue la voix. Elle le fixait avec un regard qui lui disait " Je t'interdis d'accepter une chose pareille."

Il redescendit vite sur terre, tout cela n'était dû qu'à un mensonge de sa belle. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait protégé Fersen, c'était là, tout le noeud du problème. Cela ne le rendrait heureux qu'un temps, un temps illusoire et Oscar serait malheureuse.

" Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser" dit t'il poliment mais fermement.

Oscar en fut soulagée en premier lieu mais l'incroyable rapidité de la réponse lui déplu fortement. Ce refus était sorti du coeur, comme si l'épouser elle, serait la pire chose pour lui, même une dote bien remplie, un titre et des terres, n'était pas suffisant... Lui qui n'avait rien !  
Elle le regardait se sentant insultée. Un roturier venait de la rejeter. Non seulement roturier mais son meilleur ami en plus. Une offre pareille ne pouvait pas se refuser pourtant. Mais André, préférait sa condition à devenir son époux.  
Sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup. Elle se rappela soudain, qu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire lorsqu'il l'avait vu en robe. Pourtant à la Cour, tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle. Sauf lui. Lui préférait être pauvre et domestique plutôt que de se marier avec elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder. Comment avait t'il pu lui faire ça! Sans attendre un mot, elle claqua la porte sous l'oeil stupéfait et interrogateur des deux hommes de la maison. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, tout finissait bien. Elle n'aurait pas épouser André de toute façon alors pourquoi était-elle si vexée ? Elle enrageait en fait. Décidément ses derniers temps, elle ne comprenait plus ses réactions. Elle aurait été très en colère si André avait accepté mais la voila qui était tout autant en colère qu'il refuse aussi directement.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face dans un silence pesant.

" Bien Général si je peux disposer"  
" Non, attendez André."

" Je suis particulièrement déçu du comportement de mon enfant. Non seulement elle me ment mais vous met, vous son meilleur ami, dans l'embarras... Et pour ce suédois que j'insupporte"  
" Général..."  
" Je veux lui donner une leçon. Elle veut se comporter comme une femme, elle continue à mentir, elle vous trahie... Vous qui lui avez toujours été fidèle. Acceptez pour de faux ma proposition. Mettons la au pied du mur pour une fois."  
" Comment!? Mais…"  


" Nous allons lui annoncer que j'ai réussi à vous convaincre, tripler la dote par exemple. Et vous allez jouer au fiancé attentionné jusqu'a ce qu'elle comprenne"  
André considéra un bref instant la proposition.  
" A une seule condition..."  
" Oui?"  
" Que vous me laissiez faire quoi qu'il se passe, que vous tripliez mes gages et renouveliez ma garde robe... Il faut que je sois crédible"  
" Cela fait trois"  
" Qu'en dites vous?"  
" J'accepte"

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Oscar fut convoquée dans le bureau maudit. André était assis en face de son père.

" Oscar! J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer mon enfant" dit le général

" Je suis parvenu à convaincre André ! J'ai dû tripler votre dote, et lui ai promis quelques petites choses en retour, mais enfin, votre coeur sera combler. Le mariage aura lieu dans trois mois"  
" Comment ? " hurla Oscar  
" Allez, mes jeunes gens, comportez vous comme des fiancés et Oscar, faites moi plaisir, mettez une robe en présence de votre futur mari, quand vous n'êtes pas en service, vous y teniez tant la dernière fois ! Je vous autorise à le faire sans vous cacher."  
Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Comment André avait t'il pu accepter cela ?

Ils sortirent de la pièce et à peine quelques pas plus loin :

" André ! Comment as tu pu accepter, une chose pareille ! Si tu crois que je vais t"épouser !"  
" Il a tout de même triplé la dote... Et les terres et Grand-mère aura une maison à la campagne"

Le sang d'Oscar bouillait.

" Je suis contre ! Tu n'as pas le droit, d'abord tu refuses et ensuite tu négocies pour avoir plus ! Mais je suis quoi à tes yeux !?"  
" Bah maintenant, ma fiancée"  
" André!! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle! Tu vas tout de suite dire à mon père que tu refuses! Que tu reviens sur ta décision !"  
" Non"  
" André ! Comment peux tu me faire ça !"  
" Et toi, tu étais bien prête à m'envoyer en Normandie pour sauver ton cher Fersen ! Pour une fois que j'y gagne"  
" André! Si tu crois que je vais faire ce que tu me dis, tu te trompes !"  
" Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'encaisse, et je ne te demanderai rien... Je ne te toucherai pas!" dit t'il sincèrement parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une bonne leçon et qu'il ne profiterait pas d'Oscar malgré tout. Il la respectait trop, même si l'envie ne lui en manquait certes pas.

Il partit sur ces mots  
" Oscar, je vais à Paris, me faire faire un nouvel habit, je suis riche maintenant"

Elle serra les poings " Ne t'inquiètes pas j'encaisse mais je ne te toucherai pas." Etait t'elle donc si répugnante à ses yeux qu'il refuse d'un premier abord, puis qu'il accepte si on le paye plus cher, ne le dérangeant pas de ne pas remplir le devoir conjugal?  
Le devoir conjugal, mais à quoi pensait elle soudain. Il ne la toucherait pas, il l'avait dit, elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter alors pourquoi elle était en colère encore. Elle se sentait une nouvelle fois insultée.

" Ah Oscar, par contre, quand ton père sera dans les parages, je devrais tout de même faire un effort... histoire de donner le change, alors sois prévenue quand même, mais j'en ferais pas plus" dit 'il en montant sur son cheval.

En effet Oscar avait continué à le suivre jusqu'aux écuries.

" A tout a l'heure ma douce " fit t'il avec un clin d'œil enjôleur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et qui fit stupidement bondir son cœur.

" Tu vas me le payer cher Grandier, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer" hurla t'elle.

Chapitre 2

Alors qu'André était parti depuis plusieurs heures, sur ordre de son père Oscar enfilait une de ses jolies robes qu'avait gardé Grand-mère en réserve et dont le corset était une torture pour Oscar peu habituée. Le général avait mis Grand-mère dans la confidence. Ce qui rassura la vieille femme.

" Comme tu es belle ma petite." s'extasiait la nourrice.  
" Ce corset m'étouffe."  
" André va être séduit..."

Oscar soupira à ses mots.  
"Tout cela Grand-mère n'est qu'absurdité. Je t'en prie ne t'y mets pas non plus"

A peine fut t'elle sortie de la chambre, qu'elle sut qu'André était rentrée. Toutes les soubrettes s'agitaient. Elle descendit les marches et entendit " dire qu'il est fiancé au colonel... Quelle pitié…" " Au moins, il aura su faire son chemin"  
Elle se rendit dans la salle à manger où André se faisait allumer la pipe par le général.

" Un de mes meilleurs tabac"

La vision la révulsait jusqu'a ce que les deux hommes la remarquèrent et se levèrent.

"Oh ma fille, vous êtes remarquable"

André s'était levé. Il était magnifique dans sa veste bleue. Elle resta quelques secondes étonnée de le voir si élégant, seule la pipe à sa bouche venait gâcher l'harmonie.

André était éblouit par Oscar dans une robe de jade. Il s'avança vers elle et fit la révérence, lui prit la main et la baisa sous le regard déstabilisé de celle ci. Jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi envers elle. Il l'acheva avec un doux regard, un sourire rayonnant puis d'un :

" Tu es resplendissante Oscar"

Il offrit ensuite son bras qu'elle saisit comme un automate pour la conduire à sa chaise. Il l'a fit installer comme toute dame du monde. Elle se retrouva donc sur sa chaise sans avoir compris comment elle était arrivée là. Le sourire d'André, la douceur de ses gestes et de son regard l'avait distraite. Elle reprit conscience quand la soupe fut servie.

Durant tout le repas, elle se demandait où elle était, qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Chaque fois qu'elle tournait les yeux en direction d'André, le regard de celui ci semblait resserré un peu plus son corset.

" J'ai une idée" lança le général à la fin du repas.  


" Je vais me réveiller " pensait Oscar.

Le général sortit son violon.  
" Si je vous jouez quelque chose?"

Oscar écarquilla les yeux.  
" Je laisse le soin à André de vous inviter à danser! Cette fois vous avez le bon partenaire" dit sadiquement son père.

La passivité dont elle faisait preuve devant tout cela l'énervait. Comment se sortir de là ?  
Soudain, elle se retrouva à danser avec André au son du violon de son père. Il se trouvait très proche d'elle. Plus près qu'il n'aurait dû pour cette danse là. De plus elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, car les yeux d'André la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, qui était cet homme là en face d'elle qui ne cessait de la caresser des yeux. Le souffle d'André, elle le sentait sur son cou. Cela la faisait frissonner. Oscar se demandait pourquoi elle se sentait si prisonnière de la situation sans moyen lui semblait t'il d'y échapper.

Enfin le père eut fini son morceau et André s'éloigna, il lui sembla que l'air de la pièce s'était refroidi. Il lui fit de nouveau un baisemain qui la fit frissonner.

" Ce fut un réel plaisir de danser avec toi, ma belle Oscar" lui lança t'il d'une voix douce.  
" Je vous laisse mes enfants." fit le père Jarjayes.

A peine avait t'il quitté la pièce qu'André s'écria  
" Ouf pas trop, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir enchaîner une autre danse"

Comme si cela avait été la pire des corvées de danser une première fois. Oscar croisa les bras.

" Parce que tu crois que ça m'a plu, et puis à l'avenir j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme tu faisais!"  
" Il était comment mon regard?" taquina André

Oscar fulminait.

" Il t'a mis mal à l'aise?"  
" Pas du tout, c'est juste un regard... Inapproprié"  
" Je vois tu préférais sans doute celui là" fit t'il en se grattant le menton  
" De quoi?"  
Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le vit, sans honte ni gène, il dévorait de ses yeux sa belle poitrine. Elle la couvrit de ses mains tout de suite. Il se mit à rire.  
" Alors, tu préfères lequel ? Je pense qu'en présence de ton père, l'autre est plus approprié"

Il appuya le dernier mot.

" André!"  
" Bon, je vais dormir, bonne nuit Oscar"

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ruminait.  
" André ! Tu te joues de moi ! Profite tant qu'il est temps! Rira bien qui rira le dernier"

Elle s'énerva sur sa robe pour la détacher seule car elle avait envoyé paître Grand-mère et les soubrettes. Une fois le corset relâché, elle se sentit mieux. Elle repassait les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête et se mit en colère contre elle même.  
" Mais comment j'ai pu rester aussi passive ! Tu m'as eu par surprise! Traître mais demain est un autre jour"  


Le lendemain, au petit matin, le soleil la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux calmement au début puis se releva d'un bond lorsque le souvenir de son rêve vint la frapper dans son esprit. Un rêve, un cauchemar oui ! Comment allait t'elle chasser cette image d'un André posant un doux baiser sur sa poitrine.  
" Tout ça c'est sa faute ! Mais qu'est ce que argh ! Mais c'est immonde" grogna t'elle.

Mais l'image l'obsédait. Le plus dérangeant était sans doute le fait que dans son rêve, elle avait immensément apprécié le geste et en redemandait.

Grand-mère frappa à la porte  
" Oscar, je t'apporte ta robe du jour"  
" Hors de question ! " cria t'elle. " Je vais m'habiller comme à mon habitude. "

Sa poitrine ne serait pas dévoilée aujourd'hui, elle le fut bien assez comme ça. Elle descendit donc pour le petit déjeuner où son père et André l'attendaient. Les deux hommes riaient. A peine, fut t'elle entrée qu'André s'avança vers elle, lui prit les mains et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

"Bonjour, mon aimée" lui dit t'il toujours avec ce regard qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Une fois de plus elle resta sans voix. Saisissant l'opportunité André lui passa le bras autour de la taille sous le regard bienveillant de monsieur de Jarjayes complice du stratagème. La proximité d'André était intenable. Il lui repoussa ses cheveux sur son épaule, lui frôlant délicatement le cou. Oscar se maudissait. Pourquoi était t'elle ainsi paralysée. Et comme la veille elle se laissa conduire à la table où elle fixait avec désespoir la brioche incapable de relever les yeux.

" Je ne vous ai jamais vu si muette ma fille " enfonça le père.  
" Que voulez vous que je fasse...?"  
" Eh bien soyez un peu plus tendre avec votre fiancé. Voyez qu'il fait des efforts"  
« Effort », le mot qu'André avait prononcé hier.

Soudain André, se leva et se dirigea vers Oscar, et l'encercla par derrière de ses deux bras.  
" Ce n'est pas grave général, Oscar se découvre en ce moment, dans sa vie de femme, c'est normal qu'elle soit intimidée"  
Il se serra un peu plus contre elle. Ils étaient joues contre joues et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était mortifiée de sa non réaction.  
Une nouvelle fois il déposa un baiser mais cette fois au coin des lèvres d'Oscar.

Un baiser plus appuyé.

Cette fois ci ce fut trop pour elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et prit la poudre d'escampette. Le général fronça les sourcils. André était ravi. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle se laisserait autant faire, qu'elle serait si intimidée par ses gestes.

Oscar prit son cheval et quitta le château à brides abattues.  
" Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Cet imbécile d'André ! Pourquoi je me laisse faire comme une petite poupée? "

Elle arriva à l'étang et s'y posa.

De son côté le général dit à André  
" Nous continuons jusqu'a demain soir, et nous lui révèlerons tout"

Il ne voulait pas pousser la plaisanterie trop loin. Il commençait à ne plus reconnaître sa fille.  
" Bien mon général. " dit André sans montrer le regret qu'il éprouvait.  


Au bout d'une heure un orage éclata. Oscar dû se résoudre à rentrer. Cependant son cheval n'était pas au galop. Il faisait encore chaud et la pluie lui faisait du bien. Elle rentra trempée. André l'attendait à la porte.

" J'ai préparé un bon bain, l'eau doit encore être chaude" dit t'il.  
" Merci" dit t'elle reconnaissante.

Il pensait toujours à son bien être. Elle se devait de le reconnaître. Elle se relaxa donc dans le bain et en sortit une heure plus tard. Elle descendit au salon où André l'attendait avec un jeu de cartes.

" Une partie?" lui dit t'il avec son ton et son regard habituels, celui de l'ami qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur.  
" Oui"

Quelques instants plus tard, le général arriva.  
" Qui gagne?"  
" Moi bien sûr" fit Oscar fière.  
" André vous êtes un galant homme"

Oscar fronça les sourcils.  
" Je ne te laisse pas gagner Oscar... Je ne suis pas de ce genre là " rectifia André.

Le général les regardait. André était comme à son habitude. Oscar semblait avoir retrouvé sa confiance.

" Mes enfants, j'ai fait venir un peintre, il vous attend dans le salon, il va faire un premier croquis."

Oscar soupira.

" Mais pourquoi père ?"  
" Il faut bien un tableau des jeunes fiancés"  
" Bien allons y" dit André en tendant son bras à Oscar.

Cette fois ci, déterminée, elle décida de ne pas obéir à l'invitation et s'avança seule. André n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et convainquit le peintre de faire un portrait plus romantique des fiancés. Ainsi Oscar devait être blottie dans les bras de son futur époux.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. Oscar était entourée des bras massifs d'André, sa tête posée contre son torse.  
" Voila, ne bougez plus " fit le peintre.

André était aux anges, il tenait la femme de sa vie dans ses bras, blottie contre lui. Oscar était envahie par la chaleur du corps d'André, son parfum. Mais le pire de tout pour elle était qu'elle se sentait bien là où elle était. Si bien qu'elle s'assoupit.

Le général passait par là et vit sa fille endormie paisiblement dans les bras d'André.

" Elle s'est endormie " confirma André.

A ces mots, Oscar ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir encore ce doux regard posé sur elle.  
" Tu te réveilles enfin" lui dit t'il en lui caressant la joue.  
" Je, j'ai dormi..." fit t'elle stupéfaite.  
Elle se relâchait vraiment.  


" Oui mon Amour" dit André d'une voix pleine de tendresse qui fit battre son coeur à mille à l'heure.

Oscar sentit ses joues rougir. André lui sourit quand il comprit l'embarra qu'il lui avait causé.

Il ne laissa pas sa belle s'échapper et se leva tout en la soulevant, lui déposant ensuite un baiser sur le front  
" Il est tard, je t'amène dans ta chambre"

Oscar se sentie vidée de ses forces. Elle se resserra contre lui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle était incapable de résister à la tendresse d'André. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il agisse ainsi envers elle et quand elle sentit André la serrer plus fort aussi. Elle se laissa envahir.

Le général les suivait du regard. Soucieux. Pour la seconde fois, dans la journée, il soupçonnait que sa fille ne lui avait peut être pas menti. Qu'elle était en effet tombée sous le charme de son écuyer, qu'elle ne lui avait dit que la vérité. Si tel était le cas, alors, il avait joué dangereusement avec le coeur de sa fille.  
Cependant, il décida d'abattre une dernière carte. Il avait convié pour le lendemain, ce suédois des bas étages pour la journée. Il avait besoin de savoir.

A peine arrivée, dans la chambre d'Oscar, André largua sans précaution son amie sur le lit. Elle retomba lourdement sur celui ci.

" Non mais ça va pas?" cria t'elle  
" Quoi ? tu y prendrais goût?"  
" Pas du tout, mais j'aurais pu me faire mal"  
" Vue l'épaisseur de ton matelas ça m'étonnerais"  
" Et alors, ce n'est pas des manières, tu n'es qu'un rustre!" cria Oscar

André s'avança vers elle et la bascula sur le lit. Il était au dessus d'elle.

"Tu aurais préféré cela ?" dit t'il soudain en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Le baiser d'André était doux mais appuyé. Oscar se sentait attirée par ses lèvres, la sensation qu'elles lui procuraient. Lorsque les lèvres d'André la quittèrent, elle comprit pleinement ce qui venait de se passer et la gifle claqua sur la joue de son ami. André s'écarta d'elle et du lit en massant sa joue.

" Bon tu vois, finalement j'avais raison, ma première solution était la bonne" dit t'il en souriant.  
" Dehors" cria t'elle en lui balançant son oreiller

Dès qu'il disparut elle se laissa retomber sur le lit.  
" Quel con ! C'est pas vrai ! Il s'amuse ! C'était mon premier baiser et lui il s'amuse !"

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Oscar reconnut alors qu'elle avait un sérieux problème. Et celui ci s'appelait André. Depuis qu'il jouait à ce jeu de la séduction, elle était incapable de lui résister. Pour preuve ce baiser qu'elle laissa faire sans sourciller.

Que lui arrivait t'il ? Ce n'était qu'André, après tout... Et il ne lui avait jamais fait aucun effet, jamais alors pourquoi maintenant ? La réponse lui parut clair, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais rien tenté.  
Il était là, toujours près d'elle, ne la bousculait pas, et maintenant, il s'était transformé en ce prédateur et elle était incapable de lui résister. Elle ne voyait plus que lui partout, même dans ses 

rêves. Si cela continuait comme ça, elle allait se retrouver devant le prête à dire " Oui je le veux." comme une imbécile.

Elle soupira, une vie dans les bras d'André, une vie protégée près d'André, une vie sous les baisers d'André... Elle se reprit soudain  
" Mais c'est André " cria t'elle.  
Elle ne put dormir de la nuit.

De son coté, André lui ne dormait pas non plus. Demain soir, le général lui dirait tout. Plus de mariage. Plus rien. Pourtant, il espérait comme un fou, plus il se montrait aventureux, plus elle se laissait faire... C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait giflé, mais après l'avoir laissé durer le baiser à son gré.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde, qu'elle serait si déstabilisée, si consentante à tous ses gestes de tendresses, si troublée par ses regards. Il en était lui même surpris. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela : Lui montrer qu'il l'aimait pour qu'elle l'aime en retour ?

La fière Oscar, qui masquait ses sentiments tout le temps, n'était pas capable de résister à ses assauts amoureux. Ca lui paraissait surréaliste, mais plus il était entreprenant, plus elle se laissait guider. La solution pourrait t'elle être aussi simple ?

En même temps, était ce parce que c'était lui particulièrement ou le premier venu qui oserait lui faire une cour assidue, aurait pu obtenir les mêmes faveurs ?  
A ce moment il pensait à Fersen. Et si Fersen avait agit de la sorte? Aurait t'elle réagit de même? Oscar n'était pas simplement en manque d'Amour ? En manque de se sentir femme ? Aimée d'un homme, peu importe l'homme ?

Avant qu'il aille se coucher le général lui avait dit qu'il avait convié le jeune suédois justement.

Un autre jour commença. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit au salon, pour son petit déjeuner, elle fut surprise de voir Fersen songeur devant une tasse de chocolat. Son coeur fit un bond face à cette vision. L'homme se leva et lui fait la révérence

" Oscar"  
" Fersen?"  
"Comment allez vous Oscar?"  
" Bien Fersen"

Elle fixait le séduisant suédois, confuse.

" Je n'ai pas été mise au courant de votre visite"  
" Votre père m'a invité"

Oscar fronça les sourcils.  
"Ah..."  
Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

" Que diriez vous d'une promenade ?" demanda t'il.  
" Pourquoi pas" dit-elle perdue.

De sa fenêtre André regarda Oscar et Fersen partirent pour une promenade dans les environs. Il soupira et retourna se coucher.

"C'est très joli par ici, les cerisiers sont en fleurs, c'est magnifique " dit Fersen  
" Oui" dit Oscar pensive.  


Elle était perturbée par la présence du comte. Celui pour lequel elle avait revêtu cette robe. Cette robe qui était en train de la mener sur les liens du mariage avec André.

" Je ne savais pas si je devais venir ou pas, à vrai dire Oscar..."  
" Ah…"  
" Notre dernière rencontre m'a perturbé à vrai dire..."

Se pouvait t'il qu'il parle de... s'effraya Oscar.

" Je vous ai reconnue Oscar, dans cette robe..."

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

" Fersen, je vous promets de ne plus vous ennuyer mais consentez moi une requête" demanda t'elle.  
" Tout ce que vous voudrez Oscar"

Le coeur d'Oscar s'emballait.

" Prenez moi dans vos bras, serrez moi et puis embrassez moi "

La requête ne surprit pas le comte. Il la prit alors dans ses bras. Oscar était maintenant blottie dans les bras de Fersen. Elle s'y sentait bien aussi. Il la regarda doucement, approcha ses lèvres des siennes… Elle le repoussa soudain.

"Oscar?"  
" C'est bon je vous remercie Monsieur de Fersen"  
"Je ne comprends pas ?"  
" Je suis désolée, Je... "

Oscar regardait Fersen avec tendresse mais c'était rendue à l'évidence que peu importe l'affection qu'elle portait à celui ci. Il n'était en rien comparable à son amour pour André. Elle pouvait le définir maintenant. C'était de l'Amour.

" J'ai mal fait quelque chose?" demanda le comte.  
" Non, c'est moi qui me suis perdue... Mais je me suis retrouvée tout va bien! Merci pour tout Fersen"  
" Oscar?"

Elle le laissa sur ces mots et partit en courant.

" Oscar te voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant... Tu l'aimes à ce point... Que tu es prête à tout pour le conquérir, tu vas même l'épouser, André, j'y arriverai, je t'aime, tu vas voir qui est Oscar de Jarjayes. Tu as voulu jouer, jouons"

Elle arriva essoufflée au château. Elle partit en direction de la chambre d'André mais fut interrompu par son père;

" Oscar, dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler"

Elle suivit a contre coeur son père.

" Qui a t'il père?"  
" Je vous dois des excuses"  


" Des excuses?"  
" Je pensais que vous m'aviez menti au sujet d'André, et j'ai monté avec lui ce petit stratagème pour vous faire céder. Ce mariage, je lui ai demandé de vous séduire pour vous mettre à l'épreuve, mais je ne pensais pas sérieusement que vous en étiez amoureuse..."

L'univers d'Oscar s'écroula. Ils n'allaient pas se marier et André avait agit sur ordre. Elle devint toute pâle. Le général vit la peine que sa fille essayait de couvrir. Il en eu les larmes aux yeux.

" Pardonnez moi mon enfant..."  
" Qu'a t'il dit quand vous lui avez proposé cela?" dit t'elle d'un ton froid.  
" De tripler ses gages, renouveler sa garde robe et de le laisser faire...Je m'en veux tellement mon enfant"  
" Je vois" fit t'elle.  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi père. Tout ira bien. Je suis et resterait à jamais votre fils"  
" Oscar..."  
" Il vaut mieux comme vous le disiez qu'il parte pour la Normandie"  
" Je comprend Oscar" dit monsieur de Jarjayes.

Il était soucieux. Sa fille était comme éteinte. Oscar regagnait ses appartements, le coeur lourd. Elle ne pourrait plus rester à ses cotés. Elle passa près de la porte de sa chambre. Elle soupira. Après tout il ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle s'était laissée emporter bêtement. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il jouerait le jeu devant son père mais une fois seuls, il redevenait l'ami d'enfance.

Elle restait à fixer la porte, perdue dans ses pensées quand soudain celle ci s'ouvrit.

" Oh! Oscar bonjour"

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver la violente gifle qu'elle lui asséna. Rien à voir avec celle de la veille. Celle là était pleine de rage et de fureur.

"Oscar?"  
" Finie la comédie! Père m'a tout raconté! Tu peux arrêter de jouer et aller chercher ton argent. Fais tes bagages par la même occasion, la Normandie t'attend, je ne veux plus te voir, jamais! Hors de ma vue et de ma vie"  
" Attend Oscar" lui dit 'il  
" Tu dois être bien content! A quoi pensais-tu André?"  
" A me venger, et a profiter de la situation" lui dit t'il calmement.  
" Te venger?" fit t'elle outrée  
" Tu oublies que tu étais prête à me sacrifier juste pour protéger ton petit secret "  
" Je lui aurais tout dit! " fit Oscar " J'étais d'ailleurs sur le point de lui dire si il n'avait pas eu cette stupide idée de mariage!!"  
" Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit alors?"  
" Tu avais refusé de m'épouser! Y avait plus rien à dire"

André croisa les bras.

" Et après? Quand j'ai dit Oui?"  
" Je n'avais plus le choix..."

Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Oscar; qu'est ce qu'elle racontait, croyait t'elle vraiment qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle qui comme l'avait fait remarquer son père, était capable de se dresser contre l'ordre d'un Roi... La vérité était qu'on fond d'elle ça lui plaisait... Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais avait laisser faire...

"Oscar, je croyais t'avoir dit que tu avais toujours le choix de mener la vie que tu voulais" dit André doucement.  
" Ca me plaisait! " cria t'elle " Tu es content! Ca me plaisait !"  
" Oscar..."  
" Vas t'en maintenant..."  
" Non Oscar, je ne partirai pas... parce que comme je te l'ai dit j'ai profité de toi aussi... j'ai profité de la situation pour me laisser aller à montrer des sentiments que je m'étais toujours interdit..."  
" Comment?"  
" C'était la parfaite excuse...Je t'aime Oscar, je t'ai toujours aimé, et si j'avais su que je n'avais qu'a montrer un peu mes sentiments pour te faire chavirer, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps"  
" Tu te moques de moi encore?" dit t'elle  
" Non, je t'aime mon amour, depuis toujours..."

Oscar restait muette une nouvelle fois.

Il s'avança alors et la prit dans ses bras.

" Tu vas me dire quelque chose ?"  
" J'ai demandé à Fersen de m'embrasser" dit t'elle.

Il s'éloigna brusquement.

" Quoi?"  
" Je voulais être sure..."  
" Ah...et?"  
" Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, parce que je savais déjà"  
André eut un large sourire de soulagement.

" Je t'aime André!"

Elle le tira par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa tendrement. André l'enlaça.

" Maintenant, il va falloir tout re-expliquer à mon père." dit t'elle.  
" Non" dit André  
" Pourquoi?"  
" Parce que je ne veux pas t'épouser!"  
" Comment!"  
" Enfin pas dans ses conditions, je ne veux pas devenir noble, je n'ai pas besoin de ces terres ni de votre argent, je n'ai besoin que de toi, de ton amour, c'est pour cela que j'ai refusé la première fois"

Oscar fut touchée.  
" Quel romantique... Mais je veux tout de même être unie à toi par le mariage et devant Dieu"  
" Juste cela, me suffit amplement"

Oscar se mit à rire.

"Qui a t'il?"  
" Je pensais à mon père... Quand il saura, et à Molière"  
" Molière?"  
" Oui dans l'Avare, il va crier de joie comme dans l'Avare, " Sans dote! sans dote"

André se mit à rire aussi. Puis embrassa de nouveau sa fiancée.

FIN


End file.
